


Aqua's Trap

by Orecec



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Beating, Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Bondage, Brain Damage, Broken Bones, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Creampie, Death, Dirty Talk, Disfigurement, Dismemberment, Drowning, Egg prodding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Farting, Fat - Freeform, Femdom, Fertilization, Fivesome, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Gang Rape, Genderbending, Giants, Guro, High Heels, Horses, Immobility, Impregnation, Inhumanly muscled aqua, Leg insertion, Magical Pregnancy, Manhandling, Matricide, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Monsters, Multi, Muscles, Necrophilia, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Poking ovaries with high heel, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Skull Fucking, Smut, Stockings, Strength Kink, Thigh high heels, Triple Penetration, Ultra Hardcore, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecec/pseuds/Orecec
Summary: A boy comes to the famous futanari Aqua's mansion, asking to be turned into a trap. Little does he know, she has bigger plans...





	1. Chapter 1

A.N. taking requests for the following fandoms: Kingdom hearts, bloodborne, dark souls, zelda, and ffxv

The young man knocked loudly on the large ornate door, shifting nervously. It had taken him weeks to muster the courage to attempt this; he wanted to join Aqua's harem.

He wanted to become a trap.

The door opened, and there was the blue haired goddess herself, towering over him, her huge muscles rippling in her skin tight clothes. "Yes...?" she says in a deep, husky voice. The boy sputtered and stuttered, trying to ignore the large bulge in the mistresses boyshorts.

"I... I-I-I-I uh, I." He took a deep breath. "I WANT YOU TO TURN ME INTO A TRAP! Please," he added quickly. "I want to be part of your harem."

Aqua blinked, silent. "...Okay."

The boy did a double take. "Wait, really?"

"Sure," she says. "It'll be fun. Plus you're already pretty cute." she pokes him on the nose. "That thin face, luscious lips and lashes, and soft hair... You've got potential."

"Thank you, Mistress!" He says, bowing.

She chuckles. "You learn quick."

Aqua leads him into the mansion, her hips swaying lewdly. "First, we need to get you shaved."

"I did that before coming over here."

"Dressed, then." She leads him to the mansions giant wardrobe room. "What's your name, anyway?"

"It's Hecame, but I want you to give me one, mistress."

"How about... Sua? It's short for vagina sua, which means sheath in latin." She roughly grabbed his ass and balls in one hand. "'cause you're an Aqua-exclusive dick sleeve, you got that?" She grabbed his head and shoved it onto her spats, and Sua could feel the hot meat pulsing in them, along with the heady stench of dick.

They reached the wardrobe, and Aqua quickly set to work. She gave him compression spats with holes in the back to give him a butt-lift, then he slips on tight black leather pants along with black high heeled boots. He wore a dark blue, slim fitting long sleeve shirt, the sleeves coming to the middle of his palms. Aqua Applied some makeup, giving him red lip gloss and curled lashes and blush. she then takes a needle, injecting his lips until they swell to massive proportions, now perfect dick sucking lips.

Sua stood back and admired himself in the mirror. He was already getting hard. he pats his chest and sighs sadly. Aqua sees this, pinches his nipples. "dont worry. with enough stimulation youll fet some decent A cups."

"Wow. whats next?"

Aqua hooks a finger under her spats, stretching them and letting them go. it makes a loud snap, and Sua gets harder. Aqua grins. "There's only one way to change your body and turn you into a slutty, lewd trap, and thats by pumping you full of futa cum. From today on, you aren't allowed to eat or drink unless its my cum."

"Yes mistress! for how long?" he asks eagerly.

"Forever."

His jaw drops and drool pours out of his mouth while he shoots a squirt of pre. Aqua continues. "You have my sperm for breakfast, my sperm for lunch, my sperm for dinner, and my sperm for dessert. You will take a baby batter bath at least twice a week. when you arent sleeping or getting fucked by me, you learn to be a bitch. the only solid you will eat is my dick cheese. swaying hips, girly gestures, and you better give the best fucking blowjob ive ever had by month four or I'll beat the shit out of you and fuck you with no lube until you pass out.

Sua's eyes haze over in bliss. Aqua walks up. She kicks him in the stomach hard with her black shiny heel sending him flying into the wall, cracking it. "you answer me with 'yes mistress' when i talk to you, you bitch!" he doesnt answer, unable to breathe. She punches him in the face, her thick and buff yet curvy arms and six pack abs flexing. Sua drops to the floor by her thick, muscled legs, rippling and flexing with strength and fervor. he looks up at her, now with naked exept for her sharp thigh high heels. she has the perfect feminine face and perfectly developed breasts and pussy, but the rest is absolutely ripped, the most buff sua has ever seen. her legs flex and define themselves, turning into like a thick tree trunk. the muscles bulge, transforming her legs into powerful, buff appendages. she curls a bicep, and it pops up, huge and throbbing, and her forarm pops out veins. she flexes her stomach, and the 6 pack turns into a 10 pack, sticking out like crazy. She is easily the strongest person alive, even without using magic. Her massive member hangs in front of Sua's nose, filling it with its addicting stench that butters up his bitch hormones.

It flexes and pulses, shooting a squirt of pre all over his face. it is over a foot long, at least as wide as his lower forarm. she slams the pole of meat into his face, sending him backwards a bit. "get to it, slut."

He leans forward, eyes crossing in bliss from the stench of her smegma. Eagerly wrapping his lips around the swollen red bulbous head, his tongue curls around it, sliding under the foreskin and licking it clean. "ugh yeah, eat my dick cheese." her large foreskin is packed to bursting with the stuff, yellow and stinky. sua pushes some of the foreskin back with his lips, using his tongue to shovel the smegma into his mouth. he struggles to swallow it, there is so much and it is so thick. it takes quite a while for him to finish the delicious treat, and soon his mouth is coated in the stuff. sua could eat her smegma for the rest of his life, which is what he plans to do. aqua jabs her dick into his face, smearing the dick cheese onto his nose, the smell giving him an orgasm. futas produce smegma incredibly quickly, so by the time sua has swallowed it all, more has piled up. sua moans and shoots a spurt of cum as he sets to work again, gobbling down the yellowish, disgusting, stinky smegma. The smell fills his senses and pierces his brain, sending ecstasy through it. Some people put dick cheese on food; but sua knows the only way to eat it is straight from the source. For hours he continues gobbling smegma, only for it to build back up again. by the time he's full, the thick dick cheese is packed into the corners of his mouth. Aqua then grabs her own smegma and smears it all over his nose, face and reaches around to pop it in his asshole.

he retreats, going back down to cover half of it with his warm, wet mouth.

"Ungh, shit. How'd you become such a skillfull prick-pleaser, darling?" Aqua asks, tilting her head back as she moans.

"Ive been practicing for you, mistress." sua says. to prove his point, he stands then bends forwad, grabbing her plump, muscled ass and using it to shove the massive meat down her throat. Her giant, billiard ball sized nuts slap his chin, and he can almost hear the huge amount of cum awaiting within. His nose is pushed into her thick blue pubes, a few strands sticking to his mouth and face as he moves back and forth, eyes rolled back into his head. Her big beautiful blue bush reeks of cum, smegma, sweat, piss, and penis, and he eagerly sticks is nose in it as aqua gives his throat a good dicking. They both pick up the pace, and aqua's head swells as sua sucks with immense force, creating blissful suction around the massive member. it pulsates, engorging as aqua's nuts flex and tighten, shooting dense sperm up her shaft! the head engorges and erupts with thick seed, aqua moaning. "Yeah, you dirty bitch. gonna fill you right up. I'm Aqua! I have kids all over the world, and your just a sow for me to use as a semen guzzling dick sleeve. Im the strongest, i have the biggest dick, the largest harem, the most cum, the most kids, and the most money! i exceed any man! I AM AQUA, AND IF I WANT TO GET YOU PREGNANT, THEN I WILL, GENDER BE DAMNED! TAKE MY FUCKING SEED, YOU FILTHY SOW! GET FERTILIIIIIIIIZED!"

she whips her dick out of his mouth as he swallows the salty sweet seed, the half a liter he cant swallow drippling down onto his front. she grabs his calves, pushing his shiny new heels past his ears, then she slams her staff into his quivering hole. "Aaaaughggg!" Sua shrieks as over a foot of mistress meat passes his pucker. "oh! oh! thank you! thank you!!!! its so much bigger than my dildo. please," sua begs. "please never wash this cock again. i love the stench, and i want to eat your dick cheese every day; its delicious!"

Aqua slams him hard, her balls slapping his ass. "ugh, my gspot! you are so skilled, mistress! i couldn't ask for a better lover! oof! your stretching me soooo muuuuch! oh, i can still taste the dick cheese, mmmm."

the sperm from the first shot is still spewing forth from her meaty shaft, filling sua and causing his body to light up and glow. a flash, and the light dissapates, revealing a bubble butt, small puffy perky tits, thick soft legs, and a pretty puffy perfect pink pussy.

lines up her cock with her pussy, and slams forward, her giant head stretching past the puffy lips. it enters and is coiled around by the rolling folds. the stretching is unbelievable, and her smegma coates the insides of the new cunt. Sua screams in ecstasy, tongue lolling out and drooling. "No! No! change me back! I didn't sign up for this! I don't want to be a girl!"

"SILENCE!" Aqua says, ramming her meat rod into Sua's quivering quim. She shudders as it expands her walls, filling her in a way completely different from anal. Fear and apprehension erupts in his bitch brain as he realizes that her cock is covered with cum, plunging into her and tapping her cervix with its deep strokes. Aqua flips her onto her stomach, lifting one leg up and slamming her dick into a new part of her pussy. Sua moans, gasping as she is pushed into the floor as Aqua pounds her. His high heels shake, and his ripped spats gleam with sperm. Suddenly, Aqua flips her once more so she is resting on her back, deep dicking her missionary style. "Ogh, shit baby, I'm gonna cum."

"What?! No!" sua shrieks. "you can't! I dont want to get pregnant! I dont even want to be a girl!"

"SHUT... UP... AND PAY THE PRICE OF MY LOVE!!!" Aqua screams, bottoming out sua's cunt and bashing into her cervix. just the tip of her head pops into her womb, swelling. Aqua's face scrunches up as she presses into her balls deep. Her tip gleams, then her whole dick expands. "ohnoohnoohnoohnoooo!" sua cries. "stop! stop! please! i dont want a baby! please, pull out! dont cum in me! dont get me pregnant! please dont fill my womb with your dense sperm!" aqua's bulbous head erupts in a shower of thick semen, shooting into sua's womb. sua can feel the thick ropes of cum hitting her womb, and its sends a bolt of agonizing bliss that wipes her whole brain clear for a moment. thick jets of sperm spray into her baby chamber, wet globs of the sticky stuff rushing through her. it flows deep, completely drenching her ovaries in the dense sperm. it is at that moment that sua knows she has been fertilized. the warm seed fills her womb.

"Your gonna bear my child, like it or not, baby." aqua says. She pulls out of sua with a plop, and sua falls to the floor, her face smacking it while cum splurts out of her pussy. "Dont get comfortable yet," aqua says. "We're not even finished."

A caphony of moans fill the wardrobe. sua is drenched in cum, moaning as aqua locks up to cum in her for the tenth time. aqua fills her cunt, pulling out to coat sua's stomach with the white syrup. Sua's ovaries have been soaking in dense sperm for hours now, there is no way she isnt pregnant. sua falls to the floor, her face smacking the marble hard, breaking her nose and jaw and causing her face to bruise. her rump is in the air, leaking cum as her legs splay out on either side of her, her new pussy now decimated and loose after hours of being ravaged by such a massive futa penis. her ankles are bruised from aqua gripping them, and her bruised groin throbs with a dull pain. the sperm continues to churn within her as she bleeds from her face. aqua steps up and slams her high heel into the back of sua's head, cracking her jaw further and breaking her cheekbone, exposing her sinus so it dribbles mucus onto the floor. Sperm dribbles out of her battered mouth. sua moans. "Uuuuuu... how could you? I'm pregnant... everything hurts... my womb has been dominated by your dense sperm... I just wanted to be with you and give you love... I just wanted to please my goddess and she impregnated me with her manly, fertile sperm and filled me with her stinky smegma. Her taut balls pumped me full of thick seed, her superior DNA penetrating my ovaries and stealing my body and genetic traits to fulfull her taboo desires! your cum has invaded my brain and filled it with visions of stinky futa dick. my body is so stained that the smell of baby-making sex will always stick to my very bones! My makeup covered face has been smashed, and my body has been broken as a result of your erotic desires! I wanna go home..."

Aqua turns her over and stomps on her face with her sexy heels, not stopping until sua's face is a bloody mess of bone and muscle. "this IS your home, you disfigured cumslut!" Her high heel smashes inti her head again, peircing sua's skull and lodging in her brain. Aqua gets an idea, and pries apart sua's skull with her manly muscles. Once there is a large hole, aqua slams her rod in, jamming into sua's brain. Sua gibbers, squirting as her legs flail and smash on the floor, breaking her toes.

"ULRLB! SHNNNGH! The blue jay nests using- URK! I like to sing-a, about the moon-a and the june-a and the CAAAAAACK! THICK, CREAMY JIZZ! GLUTEN FREE! BUH, beezle-tit and smegma refried beans! GLUH, MY BRAI-A-A-AIN IS CUMMMMMINNNNNG!" Aqua scrunches her face and grits her teeth, jutting her lower jaw forward as she hoots and empties her balls into sua's brain. her brain is flooded with cum, and it fills her skull cavity, churning along with aqua's smegma.

sua gurgles, blood and cum pouring out of her ruined mouth as a peice of brain with memories of her childhood slides off aqua's meaty member and lands in a pile of smegma and dirt. Aqua heals her skull, sealing the cum and smegma in her head.

Teeth and bone litter the wardrobe, and her new clothes are drenched in sperm, blood, and brain. aqua grins sadistically, then reels back and kicks sua's pussy with the sharp toe of her heel. she screams in agony and ecstasy, squirting out cum, both hers and aqua's. Aqua continues, kicking her pussy for the next hour. by the end of it half of aqua's thick leg is buried inside, her sharp heel poking and prodding her eggs to ensure fertilization.

aqua heals sua's face, and she gasps. "ugh... I've been fertilized... dominated... broken by your manly dick and bulging muscles! my brain has been invaded by your DNA love-love baby juice! im pregnant! oooogh! it feels good, but i dont want it to, my body is betraying me! Its rewarding me for using my womb for its purpose, to be filled with dense sperm and to give birth from a fertile mans seed inpregnating me! your dense seed has dominated me! ugh, not fair, your dick is too thick for me to resist! no one should be able to cum so much. figures i would choose the strongest person to turn me into a boy bitch, now im pregnant! oh, it feels so good! ogh, such bliss! its so warm... i can feel it churning in my loins. Noo! i cant lose! i cant lose to a manly cock! im a man, i cant be dom... ugh! ogh... its soo good, im already pregnant but i want more! no! im turning into a bitch!

its too hot. i want my dick back. i dont want to be a girl, i dont want to be pregnant. nooooo!"

"its not over yet, sweetheart." aqua says. she strings her up by her arms and legs so she is dangling at waist height. she whistles, and every other occupant in the mansion enters, all sporting thick meat rods. men, women, girls, loli's, and horses. sua screams, begging and pleading for this to stop.

"TAKE! YOUR! RAPING!" aqua screams as she plunges into her once more. the rest join in. Aqua is fucking her pussy, and a member of her harem, kiari, fucks his ass with her magically grown meat. xion and namine take each of his hands, using them to jerk off. riku takes his mouth, while the rest wank themselves watching. A spurt flies out, hitting sua on the back. its quickly joined by another, then another, until her whole body is covered. the cum dries, forming a cracked shell on her, only to be coated again. the group retracts their foreskin, flinging their dick cheese onto sua in a shower of cum and smegma. soon she is in a literal pile of the stuff, the stench filling her nostrils and giving her continuous orgasms. its not long until her abused pussy is stuffed full of smegma, the stench seeping into her pores and the thick dick cheese filling her uterus. at least now its over...

Aqua grins and grabs her phone. "its me. yep, like i told you earlier. she's ready; send them in. make sure they're all nice and stinky." the door flies open, and dozens of men and futas file in. aqua opens the balcony doors and grabs a megaphone. "WELCOME TO THE OPENING OF THE CUMDUMPSTER SUITE! YOU, THE PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE, ARE OFFERED A FREE HOLE TO USE ANYTIME! THE ONLY CONDITION IS THAT YOU HAVE LOTS! AND LOTS! OF SMEGMA!"

sua looks as she finishes her speech, just in time to see the entire horizon filled with men and futas, all cheering.

Days later and sua has progressed to the first batch of horses. buttercup pulls out his massive member with a plop, semen cascading from the gaping baby hole. The next mare trots in and lays on his stomach, thrusting into sua from below. another comes up and thrusts into her tight yet overused anus, the two cocks distending her belly and rubbing each other inside. a third horse thrusts his massive horsecock inside her mouth, pumping with rightous fury and frothy vigor. Sua gasps and moans as the three equine phalluses stretch and voilate her insides, impregnating her mind with fantasies of dripping horse cock. the entire room is coated in a thick layer of cum by now, with a foot of smegma coating the floor. aqua returns periodically to check sua's progress, though it will be three years at least until she has satisfied every man, futa, and animal. Aqua still fucks sua quite regurlarly; only the cum that transformed her in the first place could further change her to suit aqua's manly bitch taste. Sua was grateful, despite it all; her smegma was the tastiest, and a deep dicking from her reigned supreme over the thousands of men and hundereds of horses she had fucked. aqua was even bigger than a horse, too!

Sua didn't even have time to resent aqua for impregnating her; she was too busy getting fucked. He screamed at aqua once. that didn't end well. she had dicked her with no lube, and practically fit half her cock into sua's womb, but not before breaking all of her limbs and destroying her entire head, except the brain. She would anal rape her, too. every other dick in the world is smaller than hers, so anal still hurt the first few times. Aqua would take her 14 inch, 3 inch circumference meat pole and slam sua's face with it, her godly strength sending her flying into the marble so fast almost every bone would break. Aqua would always heal her, though; she didn't want to break her toy, plus she's pregnant with her child. aqua grins, what sua doesnt know is that futas have the same size dick their whole lives. hers was 14 inches from birth, which is why her mother needed a c section. Sua wouldn't be getting one. or pain medication. or a hospital. aqua was gonna dick her ass the whole time to push that baby out, and rest assured she would break sua's face, too. she loves that.

Thinking about her birth drew aqua's thoughts to her mother. actually, she was the only person with a bigger dick, but she had cheated and enhanced it with magic. aqua grins evilly and picks up her phone.

Hours later, Aquas mother enters the room. she is fat. real fat. like, she needs a spell to even walk fat. like, aqua needs to break down a wall so she can enter fat. she had to be 1 ton, at least. Through her rhuemy cum addled eyes, sua sees her and weakly tries to get away. No dice. aquas mother pounces and slams her massive dick down, trapping sua. the dick is otherworldly, 3 feet long and 6 inches in circumference, easily. Sua screams, but a giant glob of dick cheese plops out of the foreskin and smashes into her face, filling her mouth and cracking her skull under the weight of the delicious smegma. the cock is so dirty that it is covered; the stinky smegma adds an inch to the circumference. She gives a deep chuckle before lining her penis up against sua's love hole. There's no way. its impossible. Aqua grins. "you just need a little push!" she summons a massive ice block and launches it into her mother. the force pushes her forward, and her cock slides in to sua with a stretching and ripping noise.

sua's brain erupts in agony, but she can barely feel it, the pleasure is so great. Aqua's mother pants as she plunges into sua's ruined pussy, her fat folds jiggling. She leans forward, and sua screams as the weight crushes her pelvis and breaks her legs. The massive penis fills her with smegma from the smelly head, and her womb is being stretched so far that it taps her heart. Aqua's mom thrusts, and her bulbous boober pokes her heart once more and distends her chest. Aqua walks over, grinning. "Say thank you to your new baby momma," she says.

"what?"

"didnt you know? futas can impregnate someone as many times as they want. the sperm mixes together to make a baby with the traits of all the parents, even the normal ones. namely, their dick size and shape. why do you think im doing this? Im breeding a child that will have the greatest penis the world has ever seen. The dick size and shape of every man, woman, and horse will join and form the Ultima Dick. Ive even chosen those with dick-formities. If i had to guess, the childs dick will be massive and have an obscene amount of ridges." aqua licks her lips. "i cant wait to taste it when she's old enough. oh, and thats not all. im gonna breed you until every room in this mansion is full. Ill make futas with massive tits and asses, muscles, dicks, thin faces, fat faces, multiple dicks, horse dicks, cow dicks, tricky dicks, and every single one will have tons of smegma and a libido as high as mine. i hope you dont have plans, baby, cuz your gonna be bred for a long time."

sua screams and kicks her legs, sobbing. Aqua's mom's penis engorges, and it spews out strinks of dense milky sperm in lengthy spurts. Sua's stomach inlates to epic proportions, and her eyes roll into her head as the magical cum enters her bloodstream and fills her brain.

Aqua's mom pulls out with a plop, sua's pussy lips grabbing onto it a full foot away before letting go. "all right, bring in the heartless!" aqua says as sua tries to crawl away, her ruined lower body twisted and broken.

Aqua pulls out with a plop. Sua looks questioningly; aqua hasnt cum yet. "are you into scat?" aqua asks.

"no," sua says, puzzled.

"shame."

"why?"

Aqua grins evilly as she squats over sua's face. Sua cant move, aqua cast a binding spell! aqua spreads her cheeks as sua wrigles frantically, eyes wide. the brown eye winks, and aqua groans. it ipens and closes, a massive log going in and out. With a final push, the turd plops out, hitting sua's nose and spreading over her face. its the consistency of hard slush, malleable yet solid. it enters her nose, covers her eyes and fills her smegma packed mouth, sliding down her throat. Aqua pushes againt, and an impossible amount flows out, r face and hair. aqua pinches the log, moving down to let loose the brown hounds and turning her plump mounds into shitty titties. she moves down again, covering her feet and filling her aching womb and pussy to the brim with stinky poopy. Aqua slugs sua in the stomach with a manly, meaty fist, and sua vomits up piss, shit, cum, horse cum, and smegma. aqua catchtes it in a drink shaker, adds ice, and twirls it whiwhile tosing it in the air, doing tricks. then she pours it into a bucket and shoves sua's head in it, holding it down until he goes still and stops twitching. she feels for a pulse; there isnt one. smiling, she fucks sua in the ass and pussy, dumping a load in each then moving up for a hot necro mouth fuck. aqua stomps on sua's chest with a sharp heel and farts in her mouth, filling her lungs, giving her cpr.

Sua's milk bags have swollen, and each is as big as her head. her belly is massive, the sex god inside growing bigger every day.

She is due any day now. Not once in the past 9 months has the brutal fucking stopped. around month 4 aqua had closed sua's meat hole to the public, embarking on the exhausting quest to deep dick her all day every day until the baby is born. it was tough, but if anyone could do it, aqua could.

aqua groans, setting herself off and flooding sua's baby chamber with milky sperm. the thick jizz pushes out the stinky smegma in her womb, showering the baby with a fertile healthy spermy sperm cum jizz load. Sua's body is destroyed by now; her pussy wont even close anymore, her asshole is gaping, her hair is permanently cum stained, and her thick, latex clad legs have been broken and healed so many times that they no longer work, breaking easily in a crack of agony if aqua is too rough, which she always is.

There is a plop and a scream, and aqua opens her eyes to see a massive schlong ripping through sua's stomach. Hands reach out, and sua is ripped in half until the only part of her still conected was from the baps up. her small intestines spread across the floor, soaking in sperm and smegma. A mini aqua stands up and belts out a deep, hearty laugh. her dick is as big as she is, and her hair is a mane attached to her back. her horse tail is swirly like a pigs. her cock is flat at the head like a horse, thick veins spiraling around it and pulsing. past the medial ring is a thick knot the size of a watermelon. sua lifts her head and shoulders up, looking at her baby. mini-aqua turns around and belts out another super deep, hearty laugh. Her dick twitches once, and supersonic semen spurts out, ripping through sua and evaporating her entire face, just missing the brain and skillfuly shot around the spine. sua reaches up and feels where her face used to be, grabbing on to her own spine and cricking it.

"should we heal her, mother?" Miniqua says.

"Just the lower body. seeing that face-hole spins me right round."

The mansion is half full. sua has given birth so many times that her stomach looks like a deflated balloon, and her pussy gapes as wide as a fist. luckily, aquas cock is bigger than a fist. miniqua groans, setting herself off and cumming so hard into her mothers ass that the sperm fly throught her and out her mouf. Sua sobs, this place is a living hell and heaven at the same time. the futa filly filling her fillings with smegma whinniies as miniqua's sperm bathe it. it bucks, ripping out sua's jaw. and squishing her eye with its hoof.

Alright sua, enough is enough, aqua says, healing her. "you passed."

"aaa?" sua says, unused to her new jaw. aqua waves her keyblade, and sua shifts and morphs, turning into a trap.

"you've earned the right to live as a normal member of my harem."

suas eyes well up with tears. "Wait... what are you doing?"

aqua is lacing up a pair of steel toed high heel thigh highboots. "well, i need one more for the road dont i?" aqua says, running towards sua.

sua shreiks. "no no no no no no no no NO!"

aqua reels back, her giant leg fully flexed and kicking with all her might, she slams the steel toe into sua's balls, which launches him onto the ceiling so hard that his brain splatters against the stone while his balls ooze out in a cascade of blood, membrane, and sperm. he falls to the ground, his skull caved in, his whole body twitching.

"miniqua?" aqua says.

"yes, father-mother?"

"its time to eat."

two days later, all that is left of sua is a pile of shit on brittle, warped, cum-covered bones. but the powers of the most powerful person in existence shouldn't be underestimated...


	2. Baby got a Severely burned rectum

Sua blinks, groaning. His flesh is pink and raw, stinging fiercely.

"Wait... I'm alive?" The last memory he had was of Aqua crushing his balls and his skull cracking on the ceiling. After that he had watched, helpless as Aqua and their child, Miniqua, tucked in to his battered flesh. Aqua had savagely nibbled at his ruined testacles, while Miniqua lovingly severed his arm with a supersonic semen spurt, chewing his exposed shoulder socket.

But here he is, alive and well. For now.

He looks around. The walls are carpeted with red silk, and the floor is covered with a black short shag carpet, indelibly stained with the misery of flight. The carpet is so soiled that it is starting to rot, covered in semen, smegma, shit, puke, blood, and meat. Despit himself, Sua's slightly below-average member hardens, his sexual appetite whet by the glorious stench of dick.

Sua had led a very confusing childhood. He hadn't been satisfied by intercourse with dominant women, so he had made his way to a faternity of sorts where the men of ill repute hid themselves. Upon paying the bath-house clerk and receiving lube disguised as soap, he had made a beeline to the bathroom where the glory holes were. No sooner than he entered did a glorious tan cock spring through the cum covered hole in the wall. Sua had knelt on the filthy floor, his knees mired in smegma, spit and semen, before slowly wrapping his lips around the chafed, oozing head, sliding down the warty, blistered shaft as his own member spurted with joy, the pustules on the stranger's dick popping and oozing their juice on his chin.

After the first load shot down his throat, he was hooked. He spent the rest of his life savings on muscular male escorts, working as a rent boy once he ran out of cash. His life had been a whirlwind of dicking, but it came to an abrupt end after a particularly diseased client ripped his hole and left him in the bath houses dumpster, which was full of cum and shit-covered condoms as well as rotting toys, which Sua used in his disease addled haze.

During his recovery period, he had realized that the thick, masculine penises and dense, manly sperm still wasn't satisfying. That was when he looked for Aqua.

Sua looks down, seeing that he still had the trap body that Aqua awarded him. He was chained to a rotating table, one that could be put in any position. On his feet were thin latex thigh high heels, the thigh part reaching his butt cheeks. The heel is incredibly high, and the shiny latex gleams in the light. On his chest is a sports bra, and his nipples strain against the fabric, standing up like little rocketships. his arms are covered in dark blue latex sleeves that go from bicep to lower palm. His stomach is bare, smooth and undefined. he has been given a belly button peircing that is emblazoned with the word bitch. he wears bright pink v shaped panties that reach his waist and that match his sports bra.

on his neck is a thin leather choker with silver chain trim and the letters AQUA'S GIRTHY MEMBER SHEATH.

Said blue head struts in the dungeon. she is all business this time, clad in her regular outfit, sans the sashes and sleeves and boots and pink x. Wasting no time she walks up to sua and jams her fingers in his eye. she grips his eyeball with a meaty, slender fist and pulls. Sua screams.

"AAAAAAH MY FUCKING EYEEEEEE! YOU BLUE CUNT, STOOOOOOP! YOU'RE STEALING MY FUCKING EYE! AAAAA ITS RIPPPING! JESUS FUCK THIS HURRRRTS! AAAAAAAAAGHNGFJXXDJSHSH!!!"

Sua's scream fades into gurgles as Aqua flexes her arm and rips out the pretty orb with a pop and a snap. polishing it on her dick, she quickly whips sua's member out and prompty forces the eye down his pee hole, pushing it all the way down until it nestles in his sack. wrapping her lips around his cock, aqua sucks with the force of a Dyson lp640 premium vacuum, and one of his balls flies out with and agonizing rip. she spits it back out in his eye. his eye and nut successfully swapped, aqua gets to work. liberally applying lube to her own head, she places it at Sua's taut pucker and quickly shoves it in.

Sua roars in agony, his anus stretching and ripping into pieces. blood pours from his abused hole, and he screams again as aqua wriggles, pushing herself in up to the neck. his pucker passes her jaw and clamps down lovingly around her neck. Aqua flexes her muscular neck, further ripping his poop chute. Her head has all but decimated Sua's pelvis, ripping apart his reproductive system and squashing his one remaining testicle. Sua continues his agonized gibbering. With a roar, Aqua yanks her head out in one swift motion, and Sua jerks in agony, frothing at the mouth. 

Aqua holds her keyblade up to Sua's decimated poop chute, and he sighs with relief, thinking she is going to heal him.  
Aqua gives him a warm smile.

"FIRE!"

The screams could be heard across town, and the smell of burnt flesh and fecal matter fill the mansion.


End file.
